Back Again
by Billa Neko
Summary: Kita semua... Berakhir dengan Bahagia, Aku dan Kamu./Natsu No Yakusoku Sequel/Baca dulu Natsu no Yakusoku kalau bingung/Read and Review Please!/


Natsu no Yakusoku

Sequel : Back Again…

Billa : Sesuai yang Billa bilang… Ini dia sequelnya!

**Disclaimer : bila vocaloid punya billa-chan, kita jamin vocaloid hancur...**

**Alur ga jelas, kebanyakan typo (mungkin), bahasa gaul (dikit) dan sebagainya.**

**Rate : T/T+ , Genre : Romance,Humor,Tragedy**

**Summary : Kita semua... Berakhir dengan Bahagia, Aku dan Kamu.**

Billa : Hai! Happy reading!~

* * *

"Uwaaa~ Selesai juga!" ucap seorang gadis sambil merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya.

DRRT DRRT

Handphone sang gadis pun bergetar. Pertanda ada telpon atau ada pesan masuk. Gadis tersebut langsung mengambil handphonenya atau telpon gengamnya, lalu membuka handphone flipnya tersebut.

[Rin! Kamu dimana sih!? Udah nungguin 15 menit kagak muncul-muncul! Panas tau ga!? Nanti kulit gue jadi hitam eksotis nih kayak Agnes Monica!] ucap suara disebrang sana.

"Eh? Iya-ya? Akukan punya janji denganmu! Maaf-maaf! Aku habis mengerjakan tugas kuliah… Udah selesai kok! Tinggal mandi!" ucap Rin yang berteriak juga.

[Yaudah. Cepetan deh] ucap suara dari sebrang sana lalu menutup telponnya. Setelah sambungan terputus gadis yang kita ketahui bernama 'Rin' menghela nafasnya.

"Geez… Miku itu cerewet. Dan… Siapa itu Agnes Monica?" ucap Rin lalu mengambil handuknnya dan pergi kekamar mandi.

* * *

"Huft… Rin lama banget sih… Capek deh…" ucap Miku sambil menyeka keringatnya.

"MIKU!" teriak seorang gadis dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ah! Akhirnya kau datang juga…" ucap Miku pasrah.

"Ah… Ryuto… Maaf ya baa-san Rin lama datangnya…" ucap Rin dengan wajah menyesal.

"HEH! BUKANNYA MINTA MAAF SAMA GUE! KENAPA ELU MINTA MAAF SAMA ANAK GUE!?" teriak Miku, tapi tak mengganggu orang-orang yang disekitarnya.

"Hehe… Aku kangen sama Ryuto… Lagian bukannya minta dianter sama Kaito… Kenapa minta diantar sama aku sih… Aku kan ga punya anak…" ucap Rin sambil tertunduk lesu.

Miku mengelus rambut Rin yang sudah panjang sepinggang itu dengan lembut. "Sabar ya, pegang janji Len ok! Lagipula… Bila aku mengajak Miki dia punya selera fashion yang bagus sih… Cuma… Ya, kau tahulah.. Sekarang dia sibuk ini itu" ucap Miku sambil memegang tangan Rin dan berjalan pelan menuju mall.

"Iya… Aku tahu…" ucap Rin sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Lalu… Gumi sampai sekarang belum ada kabar. Dan Teto juga sedang tidak ada di Tokyo" ucap Miku lagi sambil melihat jalan karena jalan yang sekarang mereka tempuh adalah eskalator.

"Huft… Iya. Iya" ucap Rin lagi. "Ah, aku tidak mau memikirkan itu! Ayo cari baju yang bagus buat Ryuto!" ucap Rin lalu masuk ke toko baju anak balita.

"Kau tahu Ryuto? Kaa-san beruntung punya teman seperti baa-san Rin" ucap Miku sambil tersenyum hangat dan mengelus perutnya sudah besar. Lalu masuk ke toko baju menyusul Rin.

* * *

"Ah… Len-san. Are you sure want to leave?" ucap seorang dokter sambil bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang bernama 'Len'.

"Ah, Yes sir. I want to leave. And stay in Japan" ucap Len sambil meminum tehnya.

"Um… I want to know your reason. Why you leave now? In summer vacation… You don't want to spend your time in here?" ucap dokter itu lagi.

"Ah… I have a promise with some one in there… and—"

"Oh, don't tell me! I know! That must be… Your girlfriend right?" ucap sang dokter sambil tersenyum meledek.

"A-ah… You can say like that. My girlfriend…" ucap Len sambil tersenyum menatap langit.

"Ah… Okay okay. If i can know it… Who is she?" ucap dokter senior itu tersenyum hangat pada Len.

"Rin… Kagahime Rin" balas Len sambil tersenyum juga.

* * *

**RIN POV**

* * *

"RIN-SAN! JADI PACARKU!?"

"TIDAK! JADI PACARKU SAJA!"

"AYO KITA KENCAN!"

Ya… Begitulah kehidupanku dikampus sekarang. Dengan fans yang bejibun dan… Um… Ah, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Ah, mungkin kita perlu perkenalan lagi. Kalian sudah tahukan siapa aku? Ya, Kagahime Rin disini!

Musim panas tahun ini… Adalah musim panas yang sudah kutunggu sejak lama! Mengapa? Ya… Kau pasti tahu aku punya janji dengan seseorang bukan? Ya… Siapa lagi kalau bukan Len?

Aku tahu dia pulang tahun ini dan musim ini. Tapi aku tak tahu tanggal berapa dia akan kesini. Masalahnya… Nelpon ga boleh, kirim email ga boleh, apa-apa serba ga boleh… Jadi aku hanya bisa memegang nasibku pada keberuntungan.

"Ya kalian tahukan? Ini adalah partikel yang—"

Ah, persetan dengan materi-materi yang dosen berikan. Aku tidak peduli. Kalau dosen itu berpikiran untuk keluar sekarang aku akan sangat senang sekali.

Melihat Miku membuatku iri… Eh? Aku belum cerita ya! Miku sudah menikah dengan Kaito setahun yang lalu… Dan sekarang Miku sedang mengandung, atau bisa kubilang hamil. Dia mengandung 8 bulan kalau ga salah… Sebulan lagi ya?

Ditambah, Teto sekarang mengikuti Ted ke Osaka. Gumi… Em… Katanya sih dia jadi penyanyi bersama Gumiya. Ya… Duo green itu memang hobi menyanyi sejak SMP. Miki masih disekitar Tokyo bersama Piko. Kata Piko, Miki agak rewel karena dia sedang mengandung juga. Teto belum menikah, Gumi juga…

Untunglah, kalau sudah… Diantara kami berempat hanya aku saja yang belum! Len… Kapan kau pulang…

* * *

**LEN POV**

* * *

"Len-sama, apakah kau yakin ingin pergi ke Jepang sendirian?" ucap Haku sambil membantuku membawa barang.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" ucapku sambil menghadap ke Haku.

"Nanti Len-sama tinggal dimana? Kalau tinggal dimension… Tahu sendiri bukan sekarang dimension ada Lui-sama dan Ring-sama" ucap Haku sambil memberitahuku. Ya, kalian belum tahu ya? Paman dan Bibiku yang satu itu memang agak sulit untuk diajak ngobrol.

Kalau misalkan, nanti aku tinggal disana. Bagaikan penjara, aku tidak akan bisa kemana-mana. Meskipun itu mansion milikku sendiri.

"Aku… Akan cari apartemen secepatnya. Atau… Mungkin tinggal ditempat Rin…" memikirkan Rin… Aku jadi tersenyum sendiri. Bagaimana wajahnya ya bila melihatku nanti? Atau… Bagaimana wajahku bila melihatnya nanti? Pasti… Dia berubahkan?

"Len-sama! Jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Kau membuatku takut" ucap Haku sambil mengomeliku.

"Um… Hai, hai. Ah ya, lebih baik aku berangkat sekarang. Pesawat akan berangkat setengah jam lagi" ucapku lalu berjalan kearah pintu taksi.

"Selamat jalan Len-sama. Kyotsukette ne" ucap Haku sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku. "Jangan lupa! Bila sudah sampai sana hubungi yang disini!" ucap Haku lagi saat taksi yang aku tumpangi hampir jalan.

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil menjawab "Itu pasti!" dan pada akhirnya, taksi ini jalan meninggalkan rumahku.

"Um, Airport please" setelah aku mengucapkan itu, supir taksi tersebut mengangguk.

"Tenang Rin, sebentar lagi aku datang"

* * *

"Miku udah dianterin, dan sampe rumah dengan selamat… Tugas kuliah udah selesai… Um… Ngapain lagi ya?" ucap Rin sambil berjalan pelan.

"Aih… Bener-bener deh… Ga ada kegiatan…" ucap Rin lagi tak tahu sambil berjalan kemana.

"Yosh! Biar hatiku saja yang menentukannya!" ucapnya lagi sambil berjalan pelan. Meskipun begitu, Rin adalah seorang penulis. Kemana-mana ia pasti membawa buku catatan, pulpen, pensil, penghapus, dan perlengkapan lainnya yang ia butuhkan.'

Saat ia berhenti, ia baru sadar. Ternyata… "Kenapa hatiku membawaku kesini?"

* * *

[_Airplane 9022-Japan, is arrived. Please check your—_]

"Huaaa! Ternyata sampai juga di Jepang!" ucap seorang lelaki sambil merenggakan tubuhnya. Serasa, saat diperjalan dia membawa peralatan berat.

"Um… Aku harus cari apartemen dulu nih. Yosh! Semangat-semangat!" ucap lelaki itu lalu pergi meninggalkan bandara. Saat sudah didepan gerbang bandara. Lelaki itu membeli sebuah Koran dan berusaha mencari brosur apartemen.

"Em… Yang ini terlalu jauh. Yang ini juga… Ah, yang ini bagus!" ucap lelaki itu,"Eh? Chotto? Apartemen ini dekat dengan…"

* * *

"Kenapa hatiku membawaku kesini?" ucap Rin sambil menatap sendu pemandangan yang ad didepannya. Tempat apa itu? Mudah saja, itu tempat Rin dan Len membuat janji bersama.

"Ahahaha… Mungkin, kalau aku menunggu disini Len akan datang…" ucapnya sambil tertawa garing, berusaha untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Pada akhirnya Rin berjalan pelan kearah rerumputan dipinggir sungai itu. Dia duduk dan menatap langit senja.

Indah.

Ya, memang. Pemandangan itu memang indah. Membuat Rin mendapatkan inspirasi untuk cerita baru novelnya.

"Ahaha! Itu memang lucu!"

"Ugh, berisik sekali sih" ucap Rin sambil memegang pulpennya dengan geram. Dia menengok kesumber suara. Dan didapati sepasang kekasih sedang tertawa lepas bersama. Dia menengok kearah kertas yang ia pegang dan menghadap ke matahari senja.

"U-uh… Ka-kalau… Len pulang… Aku akan datang kesini bersama pacarku…" ucap Rin sambil menahan tangis.

"Pacar? Aku lebih setuju kalau itu diubah menjadi 'Aku akan datang kesini bersama suamiku dan anakku…' " ucap seseorang dari belakang Rin. Iya, dia tahu. Dia tahu suara siapa itu!

Saat Rin menengok kebelakang, dilihatnya seorang lelaki, mungkin lebih tinggi darinya. Rambutnya yang tak pernah ia ubah, matanya yang masih berwarna sama, tak ada yang berubah…

Bahkan perasaannya pun tidak berubah.

"Len…" ucap Rin masih menatap sesosok lelaki yang ada didepannya.

"Tadaima, Rin" ucap Len, baru Len ingin bicara lagi. Rin langsung berlari dan memeluk Len, yang tadinya jarak mereka berdua lumayan jauh. Saking cepatnya Rin berlari dan dengan erat memeluk Len, mereka berdua terjatuh diatas rumput.

Len juga langsung memeluk Rin dengan erat. Dapat dilihat berlinangnya air mata mereka berdua dikarenakan sudah lama tidak bertemu. Bila mereka masih berkomunikasi tidak apa-apa. Sedangkan ini?

Len melepas pelukannya dan mencium kening Rin dengan sangat lama. Setelah itu menghapus jejak-jejak air mata Rin, dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rin. Rin juga langsung mengalungkan tangannya keleher Len dan. Ya, mereka menempelkan bibir mereka satu sama lain.

Tidak, ini bukanlah ciuman yang disertai dengan tarian didalamnya. Tapi, hanya ciuman biasa yang mengandung arti yang dalam. Ciuman pertemuan mereka. Ciuman kerinduan mereka. Ciuman musim panas ini.

Setelah beberapa detik berciuman Len melepas ciumannya dengan Rin. Lalu berkata, "Aku sudah menepati janjiku bukan? Bahwa aku akan kembali dimusim yang sama, tempat yang sama, dan waktu yang sama…" ucap Len mengelus pipi Rin.

Rin melihat len dengan tatapan terharu. Dan mengangguk pelan, lalu memeluk Len lagi. "Iya, semua janjimu tepat" ucap Rin. "Aku mencintaimu Len…" ucap Rin sambil sesenggukan menahan tangis. Len melepas pelukannya lagi dan menghapus air mata Rin lagi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Rin…" ucapnya, "Ayolah, jangan menangis terus. Kamu itu menangisi apa sih? Aku udah kembali tahu!" ucap Len sambil mencubit pipi Rin. Dan Rin hanya mengerang kesakitan.

"Aduh! Sakit tahu! Ga tau! Nangisnya ga bisa berhenti!" ucap Rin sambil melihat kearah lain tapi, air matanya masih keluar pula.

"Em… Ok ok. Sekarang aku hibur ya! Rin… Tinggal diapartemen?" ucap Len, dan Rin hanya mengangguk. "Boleh aku satu apartemen dengan Rin?" ucap Len lagi, dan ini membuat Rin kaget.

"Sa-satu apartemen?" dan Len mengangguk.

"Ya… Dengan begitu, Rin bisa melihatku setiap hari. Dan ga akan nangis kayak gini terus. Oh ya! Ditambah, Rin harus terbiasa hidup denganku. Biar nanti ngurus semuanya gampang~" ucap Len sambil tersenyum dan Rin hanya memasang wajah merahnya saja.

"U-uh… Itu memang akal-akalannya Len saja…" ucap Rin, "Tapi… Aku mau kok… Satu apartemen engan Len…" ucap Rin lagi sambil menghadap kearah lain. Dan Len hanya tersenyum lalu menarik Rin mendekat padanya dan mencium Rin lagi.

"Aku… Juga akan membicarakan tentang pernikahan kita nanti…" ucap Len melepas ciumannya dengan Rin.

"Pe-pernikahan?" ucap Rin bingung.

"Yup! Dan akan kuusahakan, pernikahan itu dilaksanakan… seminggu lagi!" ucap Len gembira.

"Se-seminggu la-lagi!?" ucap Rin malu, eh? Kenapa harus malu?

"Bukannya lebih cepat lebih baik? Aku yakin! Yang lainnya pasti sudah menunggu! Termasuk Mama dan Papamu" ucap Len lagi sambil tersenyum, dan Rin membalas senyum Len juga dan mereka berpelukan, ditempat tersebut.

* * *

**RIN POV**

* * *

"Rin-chan! Kau sangat cantik!" ucap Miki sambil mendandaniku.

"A-ah… A-arigatou…" uh! Dari tadi aku tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa gugupku. Bayangkan, hari ini aku menikah dengan Len! Padahal, Len sudah berusaha menenangkanku semalam, tapi, tetap saja… Ini tidak akan berhasil!

"Rin, apa yang kau lakukan? Ayolah cepat! Acaranya hampir mulai! Masa pengantinnya masih ada disini" ucap Teto dari luar ruangan.

"A-ah, iya!" ucapku lalu berjalan keluar ruangan rias.

"Tenang, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jangan panik oke!" ucap Gumi memberiku semangat. Setelah sampai didepan pintu Gumi, Miki, dan Teto pergi menuju depan altar.

Glup.

Altar, ya ampun! Len pasti menungguku!

"Rin" ucap seseorang disampingku, saat aku lihat ternyata Otou-san.

"Otou-san…" ucapku hampir menangis.

"Len menunggu didepan sana. Berjalanlah pelan-pelan. Ok?" ucap Otou-sanku, "Dan jangan menangis, nanti dandanannya luntur" ucap Otou-sanku dan aku hanya mengangguk.

[_Pengantin Wanita harap memasuki altar_] ucap sebuah suara. "Ok, tou-san kembali ya" ucap Otou-sanku, aku mengangguk dan Otou-sanku pergi. Ok… Rin, tenang. Tarik nafas yang banyak, lalu keluarkan pelan-pelan… Ok! Aku siap!

Akhirnya aku memasuki altar tersebut, banyak sekali pasang mata melihatku. Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan banyak pasangan mata itu, tapi yang membuatku gugup… Sepasang mata emerald kebiruan yang sedang melihatku didepan sana bersama pendeta.

Len…

"Kamu cantik memakai gaun itu Rin" ucap Len sambil tersenyum lalu menggapai tanganku. Aku hanya tersenyum lalu menjawab 'Terima kasih' padanya. Pak pendeta mulai berdehem.

"Ehem. Baiklah. Akan kumulai acaranya. Kita langsung saja ya. Kagamine Len, apakah kamu menerima Kagahime Rin sebagai istrimu? Dalam suka dan duka, kaya dan miskin, hidup dan mati?" ucap pendeta itu.

"Ya, aku bersedia" jawab Len dengan serius. Aku bisa melihat keseriusan dari matanya.

"Dan, Kagahime Rin. Apakah kau bersedia menerima Kagamine Len menjadi suamimu? Dalam suka dan duka, kaya dan miskin, hidup dan mati?" ucap pendeta tersebut sambil menatapku, Len juga menatapku.

"Ya. Aku bersedia" ucapku dengan mantap dan tanpa ba bi bu lagi.

"Baiklah, mulai dari sekarang nama margamu berubah menjadi 'Kagamine Rin'. Silahkan ikat janji kalian dengan berciuman" ucap pendeta itu lagi.

Len langsung mengelus pipiku sambil tersenyum hangat. Aku juga membalas senyum itu dan perlahan Len mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Aku dapat merasakan bibirnya yang menempel pada bibirku. Dan pada saat itu juga aku mendengar suara ricuh riang gembira.

Ya, mulai detik ini. Aku, Kagahi—ralat. Kagamine Rin. Resmi menjadi istri dari Kagamine Len.

* * *

"Telnyata celitanya gitu ya ma…" ucap seorang gadis kecil diatas ranjangnya, sambil menutupi dirinya dengan selimut. "Telnyata Papa itu kelen!" ucap gadis itu lagi.

"Ya, Papa memang keren. Sekarang Lenka tidur ya. Besok main sama Ryuto lagi" ucap Rin sambil mencium kening gadis kecil itu, atau lebih tepatnya anaknya. "Oyasumi nasai Lenka" ucap Rin lalu meninggalkan Lenka dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Rin menuju pintu yang ada didepannya, kebetulan jarak pintu tersebut tidak terlalu jauh dari pintu kamar Lenka. "Huft, akhirnya bisa tidur juga" ucap Rin lalu merebahkan dirinya dikasur.

"Lenka sudah tidur huh?" ucap sebuah suara dari samping Rin.

"Kalau belum mana bisa aku kesini Len…" ucap Rin lalu menghadap kearah suaminya itu.

"Ah, ya ya. Lebih baik, sekarang kau tidur. Karena besok, kita akan melakukan banyak hal" ucap Len lalu mencium Rin sebentar.

"Oyasumi-nasai. Rin" ucap Len. Rin memajukan badannya lalu memeluk Len.

"Oyasumi-nasai Len"

* * *

**RIN POV**

* * *

"Yeay! Kesebelah sini Lyuto!"

"Ah! Maika-chan! Ayo!"

"Eh! Chotto matte!"

Ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Semuanya berbahagia. Kita semua berkumpul, tempat dimana aku dan Len membuat janji kami. Oh ya! Aku beritahu satu hal! Oliver sekarang bersama dengan SeeU. Oliver bilang sih, cewek itu keturunan orang Korea gitu. Tapi kurang tahu juga ya, aku belum pernah liat sih.

Semuanya bahagia dengan kebahagiaan mereka masing-masing. Termasuk aku. Bersama Len dan Lenka. Bukan aku saja, Miku bersama Kaito, Miki bersama Piko, Gumi bersama dengan Gumiya, dan Ted bersama Teto. Menunggu memang hal yang membosankan, tapi… Bila menunggu itu sudah membawakan hasil, aku yakin. Kau tidak akan pernah menyesali apa yang kau tunggu itu.

Natsu… Musim panas tidak semuanya menyebalkan. Kadang kala semua orang benci dengan musim ini karena banyaknya tugas yang menunggu untuk dikerjakan. Sayangnya, bagiku itu tidak berlaku sama sekali. Aku malah senang dengan musim ini.

Koko de matteru. Kalimat itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi. Dan berganti menjadi Koko ni iru yo kimi to issho ni. Aku disini, bersamamu. Dimusim ini. Musim panas kita.

* * *

**Owari~**

* * *

Billa : Yeay! Pada akhirnya! Selesai juga! Maaf ya kalau endingnya aneh… Um, Billa ada rencana pengen buat prakuelnya, kira-kira ada yang setuju? Kehidupan Rin dan Len sebelum Lenka lahir!

Billa : Maaf buat yang udah nunggu lama buat sequel ga jelas ini. Tolong reviewnya!

* * *

Hontou ni, Arigatou Minna!


End file.
